


University Hell

by mutsukisan



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Gen, different timelines bc idk who graduated already or who are still in uni, i m jsu ut t ireedd, i want this sem to end, its been a while since i wrote a fic with half of the cast holy shit im tired, sana all graduate na, shameless araaoi and nozoren plugging even tho this is platonic, tf is college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan
Summary: Tsukino Pro talents suffer in college. That's it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	University Hell

**CASE 1: QUELL**

Quell used to be the only group who didn’t have any member going to school until this year.

This year when Issei decided to take the exam Shu talked about before.

To recap, due to their financial situation, Ichiru and Issei didn’t go to high school and that resulted to them targetted by a quiz show and possibly humiliate them. The two took the challenge and studied hard with the help of other collegueas like Kou, Mori, Hajime, Aoi, Haru, and others.

They won a huge margin and while Ichiru decided that that was it, Issei continued to study and got himself a high school diploma and passed his college entrance exam. It was a huge step for him as it was the first time, he decided something for his own that didn’t involve his brother. Nonetheless, Ichiru supported him and often accompanied him when he got home.

Except for today.

It was natural for a university student to have a hell week and that is what Issei is experiencing right now. 

He was currently sitted in front of Quell’s common room’s table, a laptop in front and several papers and books around him. He would occasionally switch works and Shu was wondering how much work Issei had. Eichi would give him tea or coffee from time to time and Shu would cook some light snacks for him. Normally, Ichiru would often go to him and chat with him but the younger wasn’t at the dorm. The younger was out playing with other members of the company and Issei didn’t want to hold him back from having fun.

And so far, Issei was doing well alone.

Is what Shu and Eichi wanted to think.

Living with Issei, they knew how much he loves Ichiru.

So, they knew that he misses him already.

“Say, Shu, should we go and call Icchi already?” Eichi whispered.

“That seems like the best solution; however, I feel like Issei would feel guilty making Ichiru come home.” Shu whispered back.

“…You’re right, but…” They both looked at Issei.

The young man had a red Lizz-kun on his lap which he often nuzzles on.

“He is having an Icchi deficiency.”

“I’m worried.” Shu said.

“I’ll… make him some more tea…” Eichi said as he brewed another type of tea. Shu nodded and decided to approach Issei and talk, in order to uplift the boy a bit.

“Isse—” Shu didn’t finish his sentence when he saw what Issei was doing. On his laptop screen was two windows, him writing a paper and the other just a picture of Issei and Ichiru when they acted as Hansel and Gretel.

Shu quietly walked back to Eichi and held his hand.

“We really need to call Ichiru now.”

**CASE 2: SOLIDS**

Solids already had two university students when they debuted. And Rikka and Shiki already knew their patterns when its hell week.

“Rikka~” A flirty voice appeared behind the pink haired. Rikka chuckled.

“What is it?”

“Can I have some of your special cocktails for tonight~?” Tsubasa asked, putting the palm of his hands together and doing a puppy eye.

“Don’t you have papers to do?” Dai asked.

“Ah, welcome home, Dai.”

“Welcome home~ Dai-chan~”

“Don’t call me that.” Dai huffed. He went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. “Anyway, Tsubasa, why would you drink in the middle of finals?”

“Come on, I work better like that!”

“Yeah, by work you mean putting nap sweat on your keyboard.”

“Oof.” Tsubasa huffed.

Rikka laughed. “Now, now, I’ll give it to you later Tsubasa, just go and work now.”

“Yes, yes, Mom.” Tsubasa groaned and walked inside his room. Dai glanced at Rikka for a second before walking to his own room.

“Euuughhh.” Shiki groaned as he walked out his room. He ran out of hot water to brew coffee from, so he was about to get himself some more when he saw Rikka filling a wine glass with something. He saw him and nodded.

“Good morning, or good evening, haven’t seen you all day.” He said. Shiki gave him a deadpan look before proceeding to what he wanted to do. While waiting for the water to boil, he looked at what Rikka was doing.

“Why are you filling that wine glass with vegetable juice?” He asked.

“For Tsubasa.”

“Huh? I’m pretty sure I overheard him saying he wants alcohol.”

Rikka smiled. “When he is stressed and overloaded with schoolwork, he can’t differentiate the taste of what he is drinking. So, I’m giving him something healthy.”

“That’s so you.”

“I know.” Rikka said and carried the wine glass, making his way into Tsubasa’s room. “Oh yeah, do me a favor.”

“Hmm?”

“When the oven makes a beeping sound, please turn it off.”

“Hmmkay.”

Just when Rikka left, the oven made a beeping sound and Shiki turned it off. He was also curious on what was Rikka making so he peeked and saw a cake.

A cake for Dai, surely.

Shiki laughed softly. “You really are like a mom.”

**CASE 3: GROWTH**

Alive was full of university students, with only one member for each unit who doesn’t go to college. Thus, hell week is a common occurence with all of them. There is something that Ken has always been curious though. It was a mysterious phenomenon aside from Mamoru which is Ryou during hell week.

By hell week, he doesn’t look like at hell at all.

Or maybe hell is Ryou’s comfort place which is why he looks calm right now.

His hair was soft and properly treated, his skin still smooth, his clothes are proper, his lack of eyebags. In other words, he was still beautiful. And calm. And Ken doesn’t understand why.

He was pretty sure that Ryou is still human at some point despite being born on June 6 at 6 o’clock… He is human, right?

And that was a mystery couldn’t let go today (in other words, he was procrastinating). It is a mystery that must be solved at all costs.

So today he approached Ryou who was typing on his laptop. It’s amazing that he got to walk within 1-meter radius around Ryou and wasn’t still punch. He must take note of it.

“Hey Ryou.”

Ryou ignored him and continued typing. That hurted for Ken.

“Ryou!”

Ignored again.

“Ryou-sama.”

No budge at all.

Ok, he was getting annoyed. Ken looked at him more carefully and saw earphones. He whispered behind Ryou but was still ignored.

“Is this some God level of concentration or something?” He said. He decided to be bold and carefully pulled out one of the earphones plugs which still didn’t go unnotice.

“What are you listening that can make you ignore me this long without getting annoyed?” Ken asked himself before listening in.

And boy did he regret it.

The moment he did, a loud high note by Mamoru was what he heard. And not just any high note, it was straight out at maximum volume that it hurted his ear. Ken nervously looked at Kou.

“… You listen to Growth’s songs this loud? During hell week? Should I be concerned or touched?”

He decided to leave Ryou alone, carefully putting the earphone back.

“I should just finish my own papers.” He said and walked back to his room, deciding to stop procrastinating.

Atleast he solved a mystery.

Seeing Ken and Ryou work so hard, Kou decided to make some tea for them. He was a little tired himself too. He began brewing when Mamoru walked in the kitchen area.

“Ah, hello Mamoru.” He greeted.

“Kou-kun—nnghh?!” Mamoru stopped, looking at Kou with a horrified face.

“What’s wrong?” Kou asked curiously. Instead of replying, Mamoru walked over him and held him by the shoulders, looking a bit desperate.

“Kou-kun, please. Please. PLEASE go to sleep now.” He said with concern.

“Not yet, I’m still making tea for Ken and Ryou.”

“Don’t do that now! Go to sleep! The tea can wait!”

Kou was getting confused about Mamoru’s behavior. “Why? Is my tea not going to be of help?” He asked sadly.

Mamoru sighed. “Kou-kun, we love your cooking and your tea is amazing. But you’re obviously very tired right now and you should go to bed.”

“But the tea…”

“Kou-kun…” Mamoru held Kou’s face, a very unusual act by the older but Kou was overwhelmed by the concerned look on Mamoru’s face to say it.

“You used spices instead of tea leaves. Please go to sleep.”

**CASE 4: SOARA**

To say that Math was hard is an understatement to Sora. It’s like a whole new language to him and college was not making it easier anytime soon. Why does he even need to take it? He is a music major first and a math major last. But he really needs the credits, but Math is hard, and he hates it.

Hell week is also a literal hell for him because now he must cram all this knowledge inside his head.

Mori cannot help much this time because his paper requires him consulting their seniors a lot.

So Soushi was stuck on helping him.

Soushi wasn’t as smart as Mori (but Soushi is the one who owns Soara’s braincell) but he is way better than Sora in Math. And Soushi knew him ever since they were kids which helped because Soushi was using methods that made things easier for Sora to understand. So Soushi was stuck on teaching him (It was actually a way to thank Sora for a subject he needed help with because there are certain subjects Sora was better at and never hesitated in helping him but Soushi was too embarrassed to say that out loud now because Sora will make a big deal out of it.)

While answering some problems Soushi made for him, Sora suddenly remembered the deadline for Soara’s new album. He gripped on his pen tightly, trying to push away that thought out his head.

He kept telling himself to concentrate on the problem he needed to answer. If he can’t answer it, then we won’t pass his finals. If he won’t pass his finals, he’d have to delay composing which will delay their album. If their album will be delayed, then their sales might plummet. If their sales plummet, then—

“Uuuuuuu…”

Soushi looked beside Sora for the noise he made and is surprised to see his childhood friend on the brink of tears. He quickly stopped writing and hugged him, rubbing his back in attempt to comfort him.

“Hey, now, calm down. You don’t have to rush…” He said. The tears Sora was holding back began to pour down as he cried. Soushi continued to comfort him when he saw Mori peeking in the room with a concerned face. Soushi made some hand gestures which Mori thankfully understood.

_‘He’s nervous about his deadline.’_

Mori nodded then proceeded to dial someone on his phone.

_“Yo! Morihito-kun!”_

“Good evening Wakatsuki-san… about Sora’s deadline… can you please make some arrangement to extend it?”

All members of the group have their own way of coping during hell week. Sora would write song lines on the margins of his reviewer or watch musicals to procrastinate. Soushi would carry his drumsticks everywhere and play whatever song using whatever was present (He once used the shoes at the entrance of their dorm and none of the members will ever forget it). Mori was Mori and he never procrastinates (he’s too much of a diligent student) but he does sometimes relief stress by playing guitar.

The other good boy was Ren, who locks himself up inside his room doing all his requirements and studying. It was a bit of unlucky of him to not have anyone in the same year who goes to college, so he does his best alone.

Of course, even if he is alone, there is always someone who would visit him regardless if he allowed it or not.

“Ren~” Nozomu greeted as he entered inside Ren’s room.

“Ah, Nozomu… good…” Ren looked at the clock, forgetting what time of the day it already was.

“Evening!” Nozomu continued cheerfully. Ren laughed softly. Nozomu brought out something and gave it to Ren.

“What’s this?” Ren asked.

“Red bean ice cream! Toppings specially added by yours truly!” Nozomu said proudly. “It’s kinda late now though, I meant to give ya earlier but Sora, Sou-paizen, and Mori-senpai ate the one I left seating for you without permission.” Nozomu huffed. Ren laughed. Though Nozomu often comes in uninvited, he comes inside with the intention of giving Ren breaks which Ren was thankful for. He accepted the ice cream and placed it on his study table.

“You still ok?” Nozomu asked.

“Hmm! I’m almost finished with my paper so I might be able to get more sleep tonight.” Ren said. Nozomu nodded and proceeded to give him a hug, a sign that he was about to leave. Normally, Ren would wait until Nozomu was finished and wait for him to let go, but Ren was feeling tired. He gripped on Nozomu’s shirt.

Nozomu seemed to notice his sudden change of mood. “What’s wrong?”

“… Can you keep me company for a while more?” Ren requested softly, embarrassed about what he said.

Nozomu laughed softly. “Of course.”

**CASE 5: PROCELLARUM**

Procellarum is wild.

Maybe it’s because they have a Shimotsuki Shun who is a literal embodiment of everything not normal. Or maybe because they a member who is half-explorer. Or maybe because they have a member whose stage persona is a flirty playboy who loves curry and who family runs a temple. Kai isn’t sure but the way the members who go to college are during hell week is one of the strangest periods within the group. And this is saying a lot for a group with strange things happening to them every day.

Kai mostly watches out for them since he doesn’t go to college, but Rui is… playing them music to calm them. Which is nice if not of the fact that if someone whines about exams, Rui will begin to play a suspense music which is in no way helpful.

Another is that Yoru’s way of coping. He is a great cook. There was no denying that. It’s his trademark. But when hell week comes, Yoru will create the strangest snack combinations like roasted squid with peanut butter and eat it like it’s nothing. The strangest part about it is that he’ll just eat, and his stomach would never hurt. Kai doesn’t know if it tastes good and for once he doesn’t want to know.

You feels like a college student no doubt. But the way he copes whenever he studies is still strange. He would study and when he is on his peak concentration, he’d suddenly recite a sutra in a very sexy way while smiling sinisterly. Moreover, he doesn’t seem to realize that he does that.

Iku is normal. He’d go out for a jog if he feels tired from studying too much.

It’s a healthy, and normal way of resting.

If only he doesn’t do it more than ten times a day.

The strangest one but in a more stressful way was Shun. Shun didn’t use to be so pressed about hell weeks until he suddenly declared that he wants to experience procrastinating in college (as if he doesn’t already do that in work). After that, he coops himself up inside his room during hell week. When he comes out, Kai knows that Shun is already done.

But sadly, that wasn’t the problem.

The problem was what Shun would do after that.

“I need… Hajime… Hajime… Hajime…” Shun chanted slowly, looking more sinister each second. Kai sighed and prepared himself to stop Shun.

The events which will occur while he tries to stop it was too troublesome to narrate.

At least he can prevent Shun from getting murdered by Hajime or by Gravi’s overprotectiveness of their tired leader.

**CASE 6: SIX GRAVITY** (no pun intended)

Six Gravity are all college students, and so, they all experience the thing called hell week.

Haru was voted among them to be the weirdest, being all hyper and jumpy, bothering literally anyone (everyone knows that the one he loves to bother the most outside of Gravi is Mori, in which Hajime sometimes must physically beat him to save Mori’s sanity. Very morbid, but at least Soara and Gravi gets to hang out with each other afterwards.)

Like today, he was hyper once again. And his victim was unfortunately their beloved Aoi.

“A-O-I-Kuuuuuuun~” He said cheerfully. Aoi laughed nervously because a hyper Haru means he either accidentally deleted his file again or he is done with his work. Either way doesn’t really help him in his situation.

“H… hello, Haru-san.” Aoi replied. Haru looked at what Aoi was cooking.

“What are you cooking tonight~?” He asked.

“Ah, it’s not dinner, but just some dango for snacks.”

“Can I help~?”

Aoi laughed awkwardly. Saying no means that Haru will continue bothering him but saying yes will cause a kitchen disaster and he doesn’t want both. While pondering on what choice he should make, someone suddenly shoved a dango on Haru’s mouth.

“Leave Aoi alone, read a book or sleep.” Hajime said sternly. Haru whined but nonetheless did what Hajime said anyway.

“Ah, for Haru-san to follow what you ordered him… he really is tired, huh.” Aoi commented.

“Indeed.” Hajime said and washed his hands. “Can I help you in making that?” He asked.

Aoi nodded.

Thank god for Messiah.

Among the pairs in Gravi, Aoi and Arata were the most peaceful pair during hell week. Aoi would nudge Arata to start working and Arata would nod and do what he is ordered to do. They often worked their own papers together, asking each other for input or consulting each other for a topic they have a hard time in. Arata was good in Math because he liked it and Aoi is good in Science. They have a good harmony which is sweet.

But for Gravi, it was a bit TOO sweet.

Arata had always been into skinship and Aoi generally likes receiving skinship. And the thing is, Arata’s skinship intensifies during hell week.

Koi is an unfortunate witness of it.

He was walking to the kitchen to get himself some snack when he saw two figures by the couch. It was his seniors and he couldn’t greet because of the position the two was in. Aoi and Arata are reading a book they are required to read together which is normal except that Arata was lying on Aoi’s lap as if they are boyfriends, but Koi is sure that nothing is going on between them.

But hell, they really act like they are lovers and having one like that while you are suffering in a hell week is something Koi never gets to experience so he was jealous.

Even more when he overheard what they were talking about.

“Huh, this character is saying that the ocean is very blue… Is there really a need to say that? Isn’t that an obvious thing?”

“Ahaha. This usually means some symbolism about their feelings.”

“Eh… so it’s like me telling you _‘Your eyes are blue. I like its sparkle’_?”

“No, maybe put a little more like _‘Your jet-black eyes, which I can’t stop looking at. Its color is swallowing me whole. A darkness that I can’t pull myself away from.’_ ”

“That’s flirty.”

“! I-I’m not trying to do that!”

Koi grabbed his snack and ran towards his room.

He didn’t want to hear that at all.

Hajime has always been a token symbol of perfection. He strives too hard and works too hard. Even when he is busy with his work and his requirements are stacked on him, it’s like instead of getting beat up by it, it’s like he is beating up left and right.

“Arata-san.”

“Yes~? Ryou-kun?”

“… What skincare does Hajime-san do?”

“Eh? Why?”

Ryou groaned. “He is still sparkling even when overworked, I need to know how he maintain his skin like that.”

Arata sipped on his coffee. “Huh…”

“Hajime is really intense.” Tsubasa said. Haru looked at him.

“Well, he really is, but I get the feeling that you mean it in the way I don’t.”

“It’s just! I thought Shiki was kidding before about an overachiever idol within the company but there is literally Hajime and I feel ashamed for whining about finals when he is calm even in this moment.” Tsubasa ranted.

Haru stared at him. “Calm…?”

“Hajime-san is too damn cool. He is a cool leader. I want to be like that.” Sora ranted as he sat down on the bench where he and Koi were at.

“I get that but, you seem frustrated than usual.” Koi commented.

“Yesterday! I ranted to him for like a straight up 30 minutes and he just smiled and patted my head and treated me lunch! Its way too charming! And he doesn’t look stressed at all!” Sora ranted some more.

“Really…?” Koi muttered.

“I want him!” Sora declared. Koi glared at him.

“You’d have to kill us to take our place as his favorite juniors.”

“That’s possessive.”

“He is ours.”

“Atleast be subtle about it.”

“No.”

Sora glared and stuck out his tongue at him. Koi glared back and did the same. They continued doing it until they broke out laughing.

The Gravi were playing around in the shared room when the entrance door suddenly open, showing their beloved leader, all calm and composed. They all stopped with what their doing and greeted him.

“Welcome home!”

“…” Hajime didn’t respond and took of his shoes first before stepping inside.

“I’m… home… nnnghh”

“HAJIME!!/HAJIME-SAN!!” They all yelled. Hajime had fallen to the floor unconscious; he wouldn’t wake up even with how much they shook him.

“Geez, overworked yourself again.” Haru muttered.

With the five’s teamwork, they managed to change Hajime into his pajamas and carried (dragged, none of them are that physically fit) him onto his bed.

He didn’t wake up for two days after that.

Gravi became stricter with how he managed himself after that too.

**BONUS CASE:**

“Yo!!” Sora greeted as he and Soushi came inside Gravi’s dorm. Koi and Kakeru went and cheerfully welcomed them as well.

Though some people are a bit dramatic.

“My friend! My one true ally in this thing called finals!” Koi cried as he run up to Sora.

“My new ally in this hell because the original one didn’t go to college!” Sora cried as well as they hugged each other ranting about school.

“I get that you guys are relieved, but aren’t you too dramatic?” Soushi said. Kakeru shrugged at them. “You two can put your coat over there… but looks like Soushi is the only one listening to me.”

“Yeah, sorry about suddenly coming over here, Sora is not doing so well on this subject and it’s kinda hard for me too.” Soushi said. Kakeru gave him a thumbs up.

“That’s ok! It’s fun to study in groups occasionally after all!”

“Yup, haven’t done this in a while since Mori’s subjects are too different with ours now.”

“Ahaha, well, we are going to be productive today especially when Koi is very very motivated to study. It’s unusual for him to be like this too, better make the most of it.”

Soushi wanted to question about that but there was one thing that has been bothering him about Kakeru. “By the way…”

“Yes~?”

“How come you are literally chill during finals? Do you even go through finals? What are you?” Soushi asked. Everyone he met would put on a façade on how tired they are but Kakeru is literally glowing and Kakeru doesn’t put on airs with his colleagues.

“Hmmm…” Kakeru thought about it. “I guess I’m really lucky with my professors?”

“No, you’re not.” Koi said, still having his hugging session with Sora. “You literally have all the rumored terror profs in the campus.”

“Really?!” Kakeru, Soushi, and Sora asked.

Soushi grabbed Kakeru’s shoulders. “Wait, why are YOU surprised?!”

“Because they didn’t feel like terror profs at all?! Most of them didn’t give us finals and taught us properly?!”

“How can that be when you have TERROR profs?!”

“I don’t know!!!”

“Rumor has it that Kakeru-san is so diligent and good at talking that those profs feel at ease at him and strive to be helpful to his studies.” Koi commented.

“You can’t be THAT powerful!” Sora whined.

“Well he is.”

“Unfair!” Sora cried again. The duo continued to chat more and Kakeru ignored them. “This will take a while, wanna help me get us some snacks while the two are still sharing their woes?” He asked Soushi.

“I can’t get over about your profs. Give me that power.” Soushi said, following him to the kitchen.

“Hmmm… maybe if you stopped being tall.”

“Impossible.”

While their friends were at the kitchen, Sora remembered something and asked Koi. “Oh yeah, what did Kakeru mean when he said that you were motivated to study today?”

Koi grinned at him. “Hajime-san is asleep! I will do my best not to slack off and wake him up because the others will kill me if he did.”

“That sound’s like a threat rather than a motivation.”

“It’s better than going through the Iron Claw Cram school.”

Sora looked at him curiously. “Been hearing about it but is it really that scary?” He asked. Koi responded by looking at him with dead eyes.

“Sora, when Mori taught you for a subject you have a hard time on, how much did your marks improved?”

“That’s hella random but I got an above passing mark. How about with Hajime-san?”

Koi smiled at him; his eyes still dead.

“I went from marks that Shall Not Be Mentioned to Top 5 of that class in English.”

Sora winced.

“…Brutal.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself im sora


End file.
